Software applications or “apps” are ubiquitous in today's computing world. These apps are installed on phones, tablets, wearable devices, televisions and other electronic devices. Each of these electronic devices may be different in size and, as such, may have a widely different display resolution. The same apps may be installed on many different types of devices. To prepare for the differences in resolution on different devices, apps typically come pre-loaded with different icon images and other images. Then, depending on which device the app is to be displayed on, the appropriate image size is selected from the pre-loaded images.